Del Odio al amor solo hay un Paso
by Annii Gabiiz
Summary: Hanabi haría que Sasuke se volviera adicto a ella y a sus labios. El Uchiha aseguro que ella se moriría por él, que lo desearía. De pronto este absurdo paseo ya no parecia tan aburrido. Cap 5 SUBIDO! Dedicado especialmente a Mary. Gracias por apoyarme! :)
1. Diferencias

**A**claraciones: Si, Yo soy de otra pareja. Pero este fue un proyecto sorpresivo… Me anime a subirlo dedicado a mi 'Hermanita' AnGii :)

**Tuve que hacer un pequeño cambio, aclaro algo, aquí en mi Fic Hinata y Neji son mayores, ellos tienen la misma edad que Itachi y Hanabi tiene 16, la edad que era de Hinata… Todo sigue siendo normal, l único que cambio fue la edad de los tres Hyuga… **

**PD: Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, TODOS los demás siguen teniendo la misma edad. **

Es Completamente AU…

_***+*+**+**+**+. .+**+**+**+**+*+***_

_**D**__el __**O**__dio al __**A**__mor __**s**__olo hay un __**P**__aso_

.

Capítulo 1:

.

_**Diferencias**_

Hanabi miraba con resentimiento a su progenitor, aún no creía que él había sido capaz de gritarla, peor aún que la "obligara" a bailar con ese sujeto. Todo por el bien del futuro matrimonio… ¡No! Ella no aceptaba compartir tiempo con ese chico, y eso se lo había dejado muy claro al Uchiha…

Sasuke maldecía por lo bajo por quinta vez, estaba arto de todas las mujeres, eran unas arpías (Solo su madre se salvaba)… ¿Cómo se atrevía esa mocosa a encararlo? ¿Quién se creía? Que fuera una Hyûga no le importaba un pepino, el era un Uchiha.

Demo... Todo por culpa de 'ese' matrimonio, y pensar que mañana había ensayo del vals lo hacía enloquecer, el ya era buen bailarín, no necesitaba todo ese ensayo de mas, sino fuera por sus padres, le habría dicho las verdades a esa niña en la cara y se hubiera largado de allí.

_OoOoOo oOoOoOo OoOoOoOo_

**Al día siguiente:**

Hanabi llegaba junto con su hermana y Neji a la mansión Uchiha, donde se realizaban las practicas del baile.

"_Pensar que aún faltan 2 meses para la boda, y tengo que aguantarme al ególatra del Uchiha" _

-Hanabi, no sea tan caprichosa, compórtese- Le dijo su primo antes de bajar del vehículo. Era cierto en su rostro se notaba incomodidad, ella no quería estar allí y se estaba comportando como una niña de 8 años (Tenía 16) y si llegaba con esa cara, todos notarían su incomodidad. Suspiro, tendía que fingir un poco.

Bajaron del vehículo adentrándose en la mansión, caminando por pasillos, siguiendo a personal domestico y saludando a futuros 'familiares'. Ya en el salón acudieron con Mikoto y Fugaku, los saludaron cortésmente para después cada uno dirigirse hacia su respectiva pareja… Neji camino hacia Hikomi (Su pareja en el baile), Hinata hacia Itachi y Hanabi se dirigió hacia Sasuke, recibiéndolo con una mirada penetrante y un "Buenos días", al menos debía resaltar su alta educación y modales. Aunque solo recibió un "Hmp" por parte del Moreno.

Se colocaron en posición para iniciar el baile (Uno frente al otro, Sasuke con una mano en la cintura de la chica y la otra a la altura de su pecho, sosteniendo la mano de la Hyûga, y la otra mano libre de Hanabi reposaba en la espalda del chico) y comenzaron a bailar al compás de la canción, guiándose del coreógrafo y de las otras parejas.

Sobra decir que ninguno dijo nada mas, además de eso se encontraban en una situación un tanto 'incomoda' para ambos y que cada uno tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

La práctica siguió sin inconvenientes, desempeñaron bien su labor sin intervenir con el otro. Cuando estaban por terminar Itachi se acerco a ellos, les dio pequeñas indicaciones para mejorar sus posturas y antes de irse añadió "_Hacen buena pareja_" Lo dijo para fastidiar a su hermano, acto que logro inmediatamente, y no solo a él, su acompañante no recibió ese comentario tan "gustosamente"

Ambos se miraron y Hanabi soltó sin más:

-No te preocupes Uchiha, creo que te has dado cuenta de mis intensiones, y al igual que tu estoy simulando una buena relación- Luego se marcho del lugar dejando a un disgustado Moreno, aun así el también seguiría sosteniendo esa farsa de llevarse bien, luego del matrimonio ni se volverían a ver. Sonrió.

.

.

**PD: Se que a muchos esta pareja no les gusta, pero denle una oportunidad. **

**Cuídense. **

**Se les quiere :)**

**A los que comentaron anteriormente, no se preocupen tuve que hacer unos pequeños cambios para que todo quedara bien..**

**Gracias **_**a Raina Siel (Au es universo Alterno), Guest, Mary, Violetta, AnGiie y ha Haruhi Suou.**_


	2. Mas alla de los Pensamientos

**Discleimer:** No, no, no Naruto no es mío.

.

Bueno para las personas que les gusto, aquí les traigo el capítulo 2.

Recuerden, denle una oportunidad al fic... No juzguen por la pareja, Solo la Calidad:)

_***+*+**+**+**+. .+**+**+**+**+*+***_

_**D**__el __**O**__dio al __**A**__mor __**s**__olo hay un __**P**__aso_

.

_Capítulo 2: _

.

_**Más allá de los Pensamientos**_

.

Las dos familias se habían reunido en la mansión Hyuga para realizar el aviso formal del **viaje**, el cual se realizaría la próxima semana, Hanabi aun no podía creer lo que escuchaba _"¿Dos semanas?" _Para ella esas palabras solo significaban:

_Más tiempo con el Uchiha-baka._ Neji no le había dicho que duraría tanto tiempo.

.

Resoplo molesta, eso era lo único que le faltaba para completar su día, ahora tendría que preparase mentalmente para ese viaje, no le agradaba esa familia Uchiha, y aun no comprendía porque su padre había aceptado la relación de Itachi con Hinata, ella obviamente se iba por el lado de "_Conveniencia_" Hanabi no era tonta, y sabia bien que los líderes de ambas familias querían unir lazos desde hace tiempo, y que mejor pretexto que un matrimonio, agradeció al cielo por no ser ella con cierto _pelinegro_; aunque también debía admitir que observaba a su hermana feliz, como pocas veces la había visto. Si su hermana estaba contenta, ella se resignaría a llevarse bien con esa familia, menos con el Menor.

.

…

Sasuke observaba como Hanabi ayudaba a su madre a repartir unas tarjetas, _"Solo quiere ganársela" _Pensaba. Tan entretenido estaba en sus cavilaciones que no se dio cuenta cuando su madre le hablaba, sacudió su cabeza para salir de sus pensamientos y noto a la chica con el ceño fruncido a su lado.

-¿Qué quieres?- Pregunto molesto

-Veo que ya saliste de tu _pequeña fantasía_ Uchiha, solo espero que te concentres conduciendo- Dijo para posteriormente estirar las tarjetas hasta el chico.

Ahora lo entendía, su madre quería que él la llevara a entregarlas, la miro de mala manera dando media vuelta para empezar a caminar dejándola atrás.

.

En el auto nadie dijo nada a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario, sintiéndose un ambiente realmente tenso. Ya habían hecho un par de paradas, Hanabi bajaba del auto hasta la entrada de una de las casas y depositaba la tarjeta en el buzón, no era mucho trabajo, entonces ¿Por qué rayos le había tocado a él acompañarla? Miro de nueva cuenta su reloj, la chica ya se había demorado bastante, según él había calculado nada más se gastaba de dos a tres minutos, pero ahora llevaba más de cinco… realmente le fastidiaba esperar, así que decidió ir a traer a la Hyuga a ese auto, así tuviera que jalarla del cabello. Cuando llego a la entrada de la casa se quedo mirando la escena, Hanabi estaba en medio de dos chicos, con uno parecía estar realmente cabreada y con el otro… no notaba nada.

Hasta que el chico de cabello castaño la toco, no supo cómo pero esa chiquilla pateo el trasero del sujeto hasta que el otro intervino. El chico Pelirrojo se acerco a ella, intercambiaron algunas palabras y cuando al fin estaba por ir a buscarla ella regreso.

.

Nuevamente en el auto Sasuke noto algo diferente en la chica, era un ligero, ligero sonrojo en su rostro "Quien lo diría" pensó, para sonreír burlonamente, no sabía que la chica pudiera llegar a tener admiradores, la observo detalladamente para pensar_ "¿Qué le verán?, Tsk. Ciegos"_

.

..

**Bueno mis lectores esto ha sido todo por hoy, la otra semana actualizare… Recuerden que ambos tienen la misma edad, y los chicos ¿Quiénes serán? ¿Amigos de Hanabi?... No, lo siento pero Hanabi no tiene amigos, no en mi Fic, comenzara a hacer amigos cuando ya soporte a Sasuke Uchiha. De todo corazón le doy gracias ha:**

_** : Gracias por tus ánimos, espero poder continuarlo y que te agrade, jajaj gracias, tampoco soy tan buena *abraso***_

_**Raina Siel: Si lo mismo pienso, varias un poco las parejas porque a veces llego a un punto que no leo nada porque todo se vuelve tan monótono, aun así es solo para variar. AU (Universo Alterno) es decir no es el mundo de Naruto sino el mundo normal. Gracias por el comentario, Muchas Gracias:)**_

_**Mary : jaja ¿Te gusta el SasuHina o el ItaHina? Jaja yo me voy mas por el primero, aunque pensándolo bien jamás he leído un fic del segundo. Jaja Hina se queda con Itachy, aunque ocurrirá algo un poco dramático para ellos, ya verás¡ gracias, te mando un súper abrazo de Chocolate ¡Bahm¡**_

_**Guest: jaja últimamente puedo decir que a mí también me encanta y me he inspirado en un fic llamado **__**Y**__**ume_wa_kanaimashitaka**__**. **__**De ahí me dije a mi misma ¿Por qué no? Y veme aquí, prometo terminarlo, solo que me llevare algún tiempito, digamos que la próxima actualización será en diciembre, lo siento pero mi Uni me quita tiempo:) Pero muchas gracias, nadie la considera pero eii nosotros sí! Tquiero**_

_**Violetta: No no tengo tantas agallas, solo me pareció algo divertido la combinación, es decir son una pareja explosiva, y lo siento por no escribir mucho, en el próximo capítulo se los recompensare. Gracias por apoyarme, jaja yo también leo otra parejita, que amo pero ha esta también he comenzado a amarla! besitos**_

_**AnGiie: Si ya comenzó mi camino aquí en Fanfiction y es que cuando uno sube una historia, Bum ¡Comienza a imaginar y a subir todo esto! Gracias hermanita, te quiero muchOoo!**___

_**Haruhi Suou: Gracias, gracias por tu apoyo, para mí esto es un poco duro ¿sabías? Y no sentir apoyo de ninguno sería fatal, pero gracias a Dios están allí algunas personitas que me impulsan a seguirlo. Te quiero mucho. Besitos **_


	3. ¿Conociendote YO a TÍ?

**Discleimer: **Espero que el papacito de Naruto algún día sea mío

.

Bueno para las personas que les gusto, aquí les traigo el capítulo 3.

Recuerden, denle una oportunidad al Fic... No juzguen por la pareja, Solo la Calidad:)

_***+*+**+**+**+. .+**+**+**+**+*+***_

_**D**__el __**O**__dio al __**A**__mor __**s**__olo hay un __**P**__aso_

.

_Capítulo 2: _

.

_**¿Conociéndote YO a TI?**_

No, aún esos chicos no se llevaban bien. Había pasado varios días desde la última vez que practicaron y ahora tendrían que soportarse una semana, toda una larga semana según ellos. Todos se encontraban desempacando sus pertenencias en la hacienda de los Uchiha, ya que esta era lo suficientemente grande como para hospedar a las dos familias.

-¿Qué haces en este pasillo?- pregunto Sasuke a Hanabi, quien acababa de salir de una habitación.

-¿Te importa?- respondió con otra interrogante, la verdad no comprendía porque el chico se obstinaba en molestarla día y noche, si que era un fastidio.

-Estas en mi propiedad, todo lo que hagas en ella me incumbe-

-Por favor, mira hoy amanecí de buen ánimo, no quiero estropearlo contigo y terminar peleando de nuevo, así que adiós- dijo la Hyuga, mientras se daba media vuelta con la intención de retirarse, acto que cabreo a Sasuke más de lo normal, esa _pequeña_ mocosa ¿lo iba a dejar hablando solo?! Así que tomo de su brazo obligándola a voltearse.

-Me vas a responder quieras o no- demando el morocho

-Si no me sueltas en este momento gritare tanto que te meterás en problemas-

-¿Ah sí?- y el chico afianzo su agarre, la miro con burla y media sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, claramente diciéndole "_Haz lo que quieras, no te soltare"_

Los colores se le subieron al rostro de la rabia, realmente ese chico era imposible, bueno ella no era un ángel ni nada por el estilo, ella era orgullosa, a veces prepotente, rencorosa, y muchas más actitudes, pero no se dejaba pisotear de nadie, así que le enseñaría a ese sujeto el valor de un Hyuga. Y sin más grito fuertemente.

…

.

Hinata observaba como su prometido realizaba cálculos en la mesa, realmente le amaba, se quedo observando como movía el lápiz, como respiraba, sus cabellos agarrados en una coleta "¿Por qué no los cortara?" se preguntaba siempre que lo veía, aunque a su mente siempre venía el recuerdo de Neji, su primo, el también tenía el cabello largo.

-¿Qué pasa, tengo algo raro? Pregunto Itachi

La chica enrojeció de golpe al notar que había sido pillada observándolo, bajo su rostro realmente apenada, y empezó a jugar con sus dedos, manía que tenía desde muy pequeña.

-¿Sabes? Eres la única que se avergüenza de ser descubierta observando a su prometido-

Se acerco a ella, para darle un pequeño beso en los labios, y luego continuar con lo que estaba haciendo, pero un fuerte grito les llamo la atención, aunque solo se escucho por un pequeño momento. Estaba seguro que había sido en ese pasillo, se había oído demasiado cerca.

-Es… es Hanabi-chan- susurro Hinata

…

.

…

-¿Está todo bien allá dentro?- Preguntaron en la puerta de la habitación de Sasuke, el chico se asomo diciendo que todo estaba perfectamente, que si necesitaban revisar el aceptaría sin problemas, los vigilantes se disculparon, y se fueron buscando la causa del "_inusual"_ grito.

El morocho se dirigió al closet, lo abrió y salió Hanabi totalmente disgustada, estaba amarrada de pies y manos y su boca también estaba cubierta. La cargo dejándola en la cama, ante los golpes que ella le daba.

-Esto te pasa por gritar, mocosa-

-¡Jo! Qué bien se siente esto, lo escuchas, se llama _silencio_, así que espero que cuando te desate todo siga en _Silencio_- dijo el chico para pasar a soltarla, pero unas voces llamaron la atención de ambos, Hiashi Hyuga estaba detrás de su puerta, en el corredor, y si esta chica emitía algún ruido el sería hombre muerto. Así que volvió a cargarla, pero esta vez la llevo al baño y cerró la puerta con seguro.

…

.

-Ahora no puedo salir, que bonito- dijo Hanabi sarcásticamente, apoyada a la puerta del cuarto del morocho, este estaba a su lado.

-No te mande a gritar-

-Yo no te mande a que me amarraras-

-Es que eres fastidiosa-

-¿Y eso a ti qué? Piensas que me importa lo que TÚ opines-

-¿Otra vez vamos a pelear?

La chica lo miro sorprendida, esta vez era él quien no quería empezar una riña entre ellos, bueno eso era algo bueno.

-¿En qué año escolar vas?- pregunto Hanabi desinteresada, por lo visto pasaría algún tiempo con el chico allí, así que simplemente hablo, no es que le importara conocerlo ni nada, simplemente era para hacer conversación, pero lo que la sorprendió fue el hecho de que el Uchiha contestara sin ningún gesto de rebeldía.

.

Por fin la Hyuga había podido ir a su habitación, pronto sería hora de la cena, así que bajo gustosa para ayudar en la preparación de esta. Al llegar encontró que ente otras cosas estaban haciendo Omusubi con Okaka, _"La comida favorita de Sasuke_" Pensó. Y se regaño internamente por eso, a ella eso que le importaba, es decir_, ¿!por qué rayos ahora conocía cosas de él!? "¡Ella no quería saber nada de él!" "¡NADA!"._

…

.

Sasuke veía distraído la televisión, comerciales, comerciales y más comerciales, pero uno llamo su atención, algo sobre leche y bananas, sonrió al oírlo, _"La comida favorita de la mocosa"_

Pero sus ojos se abrieron como platos luego de decirlo, _¿Cómo el sabia eso? ¿Por qué coño debería saberlo?_...

…..

…..

**Bueno aquí termino el tercer capi! Espero les guste.. Aunque lo hice sin pisca de inspiración, estoy inspirada para los que vienen:)**

**Gracias a:**

**Mary: **Claro, has sido la única que se dio cuenta que Neji cambio de pareja! Y si atinaste a todo, en efecto kanguro y Gaara!Ohh yo también por el SasuHina. Jaja no no es Naruto, Mi querido Naruto solo será un Cupido en mi Fic, ya lo veras… Gracias por leer, te quiero!

**Setnysuna-chan: **Gracias, jaja espero que te guste la continuación de estos dos, ya se están llevando un poquito mejor, solo un poquito… Besitos, besitos..!

**Anika-san:** No, Gaara no será su admirador, será un amigo… ¿o eso creo? Se casa Hinata con Itachi! Porque esos dos no quieren ni ver al otro. Gracias por leer, prometo terminarlo, tardare, pero lo terminare.

**KaRoLiiNa: **Si, a muchos no les gusta la pareja, y es bueno hacer cambios! Que vivan los cambios! Gracias manita, espero que te guste este capítulo, Kiiiiiaaaaaa! Te quiero mucho!

**Leidihuchiha: **Si, Naruto relajaría la tensión entre ambos, pero no, todavía no, el saldrá cuando sean amigos... Gracias! Espero que este capi también sea de tu agrado..!

** : **Gracias, gracias!

**Cualquier idea, por favor háganmela saber en un reviwes! Ahh y una preguntita ¿Quieren que Naruto sea novio de Ino o de Sakura?!**


	4. ¡Te Ganare!

**Discleimer: **Espero que _papa Noel_, me traiga a Naruto, Sasuke y Minato, envueltos en papel regalo, y que Kishimoto me regale los derechos de autor de Naruto. Si, ese es mi regalo perfecto.

Bueno para las personas que les gusto, aquí les traigo el **capítulo 4**.

Recuerden, denle una oportunidad al Fic... No juzguen por la pareja, Solo la Calidad:)

_***+*+**+**+**+. .+**+**+**+**+*+***_

_**D**__el __**O**__dio al __**A**__mor __**s**__olo hay un __**P**__aso_

.

_Capítulo 2: _

.

**¡¿Te Ganare?!**

"_Si un Uchiha se enfrenta a un Hyuga, ¿Quién crees que tenga el orgullo suficiente para aceptar la derrota? _

-Vamos, será divertido-

Y esas fueron las palabras que menciono Itachi para animar a las dos familias, al principio ninguna quiso participar, pero luego la pregunta _¿Quién crees que gane?_ Mortifico los pensamientos de cada persona orgullosa presente en la hacienda, el solo hecho de ver a su familia perdedora frente a "esos intrusos" lograba impacientarlos, dándoles ánimos y ganas de empezar a jugar.

.

.

-Me parece una excelente idea Hinata-neesan- Decía Hanabi mientras se colocaba su ropa deportiva- Que mejor idea que un juego de béisbol para demostrarle a esos Uchihas que no son nada-

-Creo... creo que es una mala idea-

-No digas eso ni en broma, Itachi podría oírte y cancelar el juego-

Pero cuando todo se reunieron en la cancha de béisbol que había en la hacienda, y decidieron combinar las familias para evitar una confrontación, Hanabi fue una de las primeras que se negó a jugar.

-Es una pésima idea, no participare en esto- pronunciaba cada vez que alguien intentaba convencerla, no fue sino hasta que vio a Sasuke entrar a la cancha, y darse cuenta de que este jugaría, cuando cambio totalmente de opinión, y decidió restregarle a ese Uchiha la derrota en la cara.

.

.

Sasuke amaba los deportes, el solo hecho de pensar en competencia le erizaba la piel, así que acepto sin vacilar cuando su hermano se lo propuso, y enterarse de que Hanabi estaba en el equipo contrario lo hizo ansiar la victoria.

.

Cuando ambos equipos estuvieron listos, todos en sus posiciones, empezaron el juego. El morocho era el lanzador, ya que tenía una puntería magnifica, y como todo Uchiha hacía casi todo perfectamente.

Hanabi por el contrario era bateadora designada, y estaba esperando su turno para poder clavarle la pelota al Uchiha en la frente, pues esté estaba pregonando a cielo abierto sus altas capacidades como jugador, cosa que molestaba a Hanabi, no es odiara al Uchiha ni nada por el estilo, bueno tal vez lo odiaba un poco, bueno, tal vez lo odiara mucho más de lo que ella pensaba, bueno, lo odiaba mucho.

.

.

Gotas de sudor resbalaban por sus frentes, todos estaban cansados, y el tablero solo lograba mostrar un empate, así que cuando Hanabi pasó a lanzar por sexta vez, ninguno de los dos imaginaba lo que pasaría.

.

.

Una fuerte picadura en la cabeza hizo que Sasuke abriera sus ojos lentamente, el impacto de la luz hizo que los volviera a cerrar inmediatamente, entonces comenzó a abrirlos nuevamente, observo el lugar donde se encontraba, su cuarto, frunció el ceño al intentar recordar los sucesos anteriores, pero no logro nada, nada.

El sonido de la puerta abrirse llamo su atención, Hanabi entraba a su cuarto con mucha confianza, pero al observar al morocho despierto no pudo más que sonreír burlonamente.

-¿por fin despertaste?-

-¿Por fin?- repitió Sasuke

-Has estado dormido tres días- Anuncio Hanabi, Sasuke quedo en un estado de Shock al procesar esas palabras.

_¿Tres días?_

_¿Tres?_

Volvió a la realidad cuando sintió un suave toque sobre su frente, era Hanabi, y al parecer le estaba aplicando algo, dejo que la chica terminara su labor, aunque al final no supo porque pero termino acostumbrado al dulce contacto que hacia esta con el algodón. Entonces la observo, vio el suave respirar acompasado de la chica, sus gestos, su piel, y sus ojos. Se detuvo un instante para gravar una imagen mental de estos, pero luego se perdió en la blancura que destilaban. Cerró los ojos con brusquedad al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y giro su cuerpo en dirección contraria de la chica.

-¿Qué rayos estás haciendo? Te lastimaras –

-No me importa, ahora lárgate de mi cuarto-

-Pues no me da la gana, y no me iré porque soy la encargada de cuidarte, oíste-

-Yo no te pedí nada, ahora vete, déjame solo-

-No. Te acompañare a estar solo-

-¿Quién gano?-

-Nadie, el juego se cancelo cuando tu caíste al suelo inconsciente, padre dice que debo cuidar de ti porque fui yo la que te provoco la herida-

-Hmp- Entonces el morocho sonrió socarronamente, ¿así que ella debía cuidar de él?

.

.

.

.

Oh por Dios, he demorado meses para volver a aparecer, y lo peor de todo, no he escrito en meses, así que no sé como hacerlo, pero motivada por mi promesa de publicar antes de que el año termine escribí esto. Espero sea de su agrado, prometo que en el siguiente cap. Hanabi será más cariñosa con Sasuke.

_**Paz & Amor.**_

**Gracias a:**

**Eda Bravo**: jaja, bueno Ino es la ganadora. Y ya los capi están un poco más largo, sobre todo porque eso de hacerlos enamorar es muy difícil. Casi todos piensan lo mismo, pero realmente yo quería que los lectores pensaran eso. Jojo. Gracias por tus reviews, me alegras mucho.

**Mary: **Un beso grande a ti también. Sasuke tiene un buen tímpano, creerme. No, Nadie sabra de esta relación que comenzaran a tener ambos, será un secreto, y wow gracias a ti se me ha ocurrido una idea.. Gracias! :)

**Raina Siel**: Jaj si quieres que Kiba salga entonces hare que salga, no será en muchos capítulos, pero si serán suficientes para que Sasuke desee matarlo. Ok gracias por tu Reviews, se le quiere.

**Leidihuchiha:** Bueno, bueno de Ino, cálmate! Jaja! Sí, yo también pensé en besos y toda la cosa, pero después pensé que sería muy rápido para un frío Sasuke... Pero no te preocupes ya llegara el momento indicado, jojo! Naruto pronto hará su entrada triunfal! :D

**Kiio**: Me alegra tener una nueva lectora;), me hace muy feliz! Jaja ya pronto se harán amigos, espera un poco más y lo veras!

**Mary: **Oh mi querida mary, espero y sigas con la lectura del fic, y que no te hallas cansado de esperar. Se le quiere mucho..

**setnysuna-chan: Aquí **está la tan esperada continuación, espero te guste! Besos y Abrazos.

**Anika-san: **Espero te guste. Se le quiere!

Gracias por leer!


	5. Quiero Jugar Contigo

**Discleimer: **Si_ Naruto fuera mío, no malgastaría mi tiempo en la Universidad__._

Chicos, aquí está el capitulo 5!

_**Capítulo dedicado especialmente a "**__**Mary**__**" Quien siempre me ha apoyado, subiéndome los ánimos siempre, con Cariño para Ti:) Gracias Chica, Te quiero!**_

Recuerden, denle una oportunidad al Fic... No juzguen por la pareja, Solo la Calidad:)

_***+*+**+**+**+. .+**+**+**+**+*+***_

_**D**__el __**O**__dio al __**A**__mor __**s**__olo hay un __**P**__aso_

.

_Capítulo 5: _

.

_**Quiero Jugar contigo**_

¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando a su muy destacado Autocontrol? Si, esa era la pregunta que se hacía el Uchiha cada vez que discutía con Hanabi o peor aun cuando se pillaba observándola como un idiota ¿Qué pasaba con él? ¿La odiaba tanto que producía consecuencias?

Miro de soslayo a la castaña, que dormía plácidamente en su cama, era realmente grande y después del golpe el Uchiha no había salido más, entonces la Hyuga empezó a pasar más tiempo con él, llegando a quedarse dormida en la cama. Acto que molesto a Sasuke, no, lo cabreo como no lo imaginaba.

-Hyuga, levántate-

La chica solamente se removía en la cama, dejando escuchar pequeños sonidos de disgusto por llamarla, entonces el Uchiha sonrió ladinamente y con la pierna empujo a Hanabi fuera del colchón. Un golpe seco se oyó por todo el cuarto.

-¡Maldito!- grito la Hyuga, para posteriormente abalanzarse sobre Sasuke y empezar a darle golpes en el cuerpo –Eres un Baka, Grandísimo dobe-

-Quítate de encima, me lastimaras mocosa-

-Sabes que no tienes nada, fue solo un golpecito en la cabeza, eres un mimado-

En un rápido movimiento Sasuke cambio de posición con la chica quedando sobre esta, aprisionando sus manos con las de él, estando a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Desde esa posición el Uchiha pudo ver como el rostro de la chica se coloreaba de un sutil rojo debido a la rabia.

-Es que acaso todo debo hacerlo a la fuerza-

-Creo que deberías bajar de mi, pesas-

-¿Acaso te sientes incomoda? ¿Acaso mi cercanía te incomoda?-

El Uchiha comenzó a acortar el espacio entre ambos, la Hyuga cero los ojos por instinto, imaginándose lo peor por parte del moreno, Sasuke solo se estaba dejando llevar por la cercanía de sus cuerpos, él era un experto con las mujeres, tantos años siendo acosado daban sus frutos. Pero entonces su parte racional lo golpeo de lleno, ¿Qué rayos pretendía hacer?

Pero cuando un ruido se escucho, la puerta se abrió, por esta entraban nada más y nada menos que Itachi y Hiashi que detuvieron su andar al encontrarlos en esa situación tan 'comprometedora' Sasuke se sintió como el chico más Idiota del mundo.

.

"_Idiota"_

"_Sasuke es un Idiota"_

Repetía una y otra vez Hanabi en su habitación, había pasado los momentos más vergonzosos de su vida, Su padre formo una algarabía y le prohibió acercarse al Uchiha otra vez, Todo iba perfectamente y el debía dañarlo todo.

"_Idiota"_

Al recordar la plática de educación sexual que su padre le había dado en compañía de Neji y Hinata hacia que sus cabellos se erizaran de la rabia. Y no solo eso, ahora no podría asistir al colegio como su padre había prometido, debía seguir dando clases en la mansión, sola.

"_Sasuke es un Idiota"_

El sonido de su celular sonar llamo su atención, un nuevo mensaje. Lo agarro sin mirar el remitente.

"_Abre la puerta rápido, alguien podría venir"_

¿Quién rayos era? ¿Cómo que abre le puerta? Miro de nueva cuenta el celular, no había remitente. Dudo unos instantes, para luego abrir con cuidado la puerta de su habitación, la cual había sido cambiada al piso superior por orden de su Padre.

Sasuke entro rápidamente y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, quedando los dos solos en una habitación, si su padre la descubría la castigaría de por vida, así que decidida a echar a el Uchiha de allí…

-¿Por qué coño te demoraste?- Articulo furioso Sasuke, el odiaba esperar

-¿Qué rayos haces aquí? Has dañado mi vida sabias, padre está furioso- sentencio Hanabi con vos ruda, estaba cabreada, realmente cabreada. Luego su mano se desplazo hasta chocar con el rostro de Sasuke. Le había dado una buena y marcada cachetada.

-Te lo mereces por Idiota-

El morocho observo a Hanabi, esa chica se había atrevido a golpearlo, lo pagaría, lo pagaría caro, así que la agarro por los brazos, la pego a la pared y antes de que ella hablara el simplemente la beso. Obviamente Hanabi no correspondió al primer beso, pero cuando Sasuke volvió a besarla sus labios respondieron acompasándose a los del chico. El morocho sabía que las chicas odiaban ser besadas a la fuerza por alguien a quien no querían.

Al cortar el beso Hanabi llena de odio, le exigió al Uchiha que "se largara" de su habitación, pero el chico no acepto.

-Yo no te amo- pronuncio sarcástica Hanabi

-Yo tampoco, jamás podría hacerlo- Sentencio el chico, mientras su ego se inflaba cada vez más

-¿Entonces porque lo…? –Entonces saco conclusiones acerca del extraño comportamiento del morocho, "La estaba utilizando"- !Me estas utilizando¡

-… Es solo diversión, relájate-

Y esas palabras bastaron para que Hanabi sacara a patadas al chico. Hizo que su humor se caldeara rápidamente, ¿es que acaso creía que ella era una chica fácil?, No, ella le demostraría a ese insensato hombre que las mujeres son valiosas y no simples objetos con los que puede "_divertirse" _

.

_-Yo tampoco, JAMÁS podría hacerlo-_

¿Por qué esas palabras se repetían incesantemente en su mente? El JAMAS se grababa cada vez más, marcándose para sobresalir en la oración. ¿Jamás, eh? Entonces lo decidió, ella haría que Sasuke Uchiha sufriera por sus huesos, que los quisiera, que la extrañara, que se volviera adicto a ella y a sus labios, aunque no sabía cómo rayos lo lograría.

…

.

El Uchiha se removía incomodo en su colchón mientras la imagen de Hanabi echándolo de su cuarto asalto su mente, ¿Quién se creía esa mocosa para rechazarlo? Frunció el ceño notoriamente, era la primera chica que lo hacía, Todas, absolutamente todas caían a sus pies, y entonces apareció esa chiquilla. Tendría que conquistarla, hacer que ella se muriera por él, que lo deseara hasta en sus sueños. Si, el haría que la Hyuga lo deseara, Que lo deseara con todo su ser. Sonrió malvadamente mientras planeaba sus movimientos, de pronto este absurdo paseo ya no le pareció tan aburrido.

…

.

.

**Ok, espero que le agrade, yo estoy feliz, me gusto como quedo… Quise darle un poquito de acción porque, rayos, no había nada de nada entre ellos y como lectora sé que eso aburre.**

**Gracias a:**

_**LovelyLeon, Mary, Raina Siel, Eda Bravo, kiio, setnysuna-chan, Anika-sa, y a los futuros Lectores**_

**Chicas, me animan a seguir escribiendo, GRACIAS!**


End file.
